1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dishwasher vent. In one aspect, the invention relates to a modular exhaust vent for use in a dishwasher. In another aspect, the invention relates to a dishwasher having a modular exhaust vent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Household dishwashers for cleaning dishes, such as plates, bowls, utensils, glasses, barware, pots, pans, and the like, typically comprise an open-face cabinet with a wash chamber for holding the dishes and a door for selectively closing the open-face cabinet. During use, dishwashers usually operate according to a preprogrammed cycle having various operating parameters selected according to the type of dishes being washed. Most of the cycles comprise a wash cycle followed by a dry cycle. During the wash cycle, liquid and wash aids are introduced into the wash chamber, and a liquid distribution system recirculates the liquid and wash aids according to the parameters of the wash cycle. After the wash cycle, which can include a rinse cycle, the dishes are dried during the dry cycle.
In the dry cycle, after the liquid and wash aids are drained from the wash chamber, a heating element is energized to heat the interior of the wash chamber. Heated, moisture-laden air travels upward within the wash chamber due to convection and exits the wash chamber through an exhaust vent, which is usually located in an upper portion of the door. In some configurations, a blower is provided to force air into the wash chamber and out the exhaust vent to increase the drying speed.
Typically, the exhaust vent comprises a valve that closes during the wash cycle and opens during the drying cycle or during a build-up of pressure in the wash chamber. The vent is usually positioned in a duct that leads from an inside surface of the door (i.e., the side facing the wash chamber when the door is closed) to the outside surface of the door (i.e., the side facing the exterior of the dishwasher when the door is closed) such that spaces are formed within the duct upstream and downstream of the vent. While the exhaust vent is very useful during the drying cycle, its presence can increase the noise emitted into the surrounding environment. For example, during the wash cycle, the sprayed wash liquid impinges on the interior of the wash chamber and thereby generates noise that can escape the otherwise sealed wash chamber through the exhaust vent. Noise at specific frequencies can enter the upstream space in the duct and resonate in the space and to the exterior of the dishwasher. Noisy dishwashers can be extremely annoying and are the source of many consumer complaints. Thus, it is desirable to have an exhaust vent that opens during a dry cycle to vent air from the wash chamber but closes during a wash cycle and prevents transmission of noise to the exterior of the dishwasher.